For the Greater Good
by Banaire
Summary: White had won, but that didn't seem to matter. She had lost not to N or his ideals, but to Ghetsis and his manipulation. Now, she had to live with the consequences in order to save Unova. She had to do it for the greater good.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Thanks so much for reading this story! It will be a wild ride but I plan on seeing this through til the end. A review would be nice to let me know how you feel about what I am doing. I will go Teen rating for now but that may change because I speak the language of a salty sailor._

_Note: Pokemon is not my intellectual property, nor are the characters._

* * *

The ground beneath her quaked as Zekrom took heed of her command.

"Fusion bolt!" She instructed the mighty dragon in their time of weakness.

N sat cooly on the other side of the battleground, as if he already knew the fate of the heroine.

"N! Dammit, N! This isn't about you, this is what your father wants! Think about what you have to lose: Pokemon who love their owners, your Pokemon, Zoroark... Me," she admitted bashfully.

"Who said he wasn't right? Pokemon are our equals, just as you shall be mine," he countered her argument with a sinister smirk.

She knew that wasn't N, that wasn't the one she had so playfully ran around in pinwheel forest with, or viewed the world from the Ferris wheel with. N wouldn't hurt a butterfree, let alone another human. If he would listen to her then he would know why he was acting like this.

"Arceus, N, you are a puppet! There, I said it! Ghetsis has been controlling you from the beginning!" She screamed at the top of her lungs over the biting winds.

"Kill her," whispered a stoic Ghetsis.

The Bisharp were pleased at the command and took to their target swiftly. She would have been obliterated if it hadn't been for her pokemon jetting out of their balls to her rescue. They were all slightly worn at this point from the previous battles but were set on defeating the horde that stood before them.

"Thank you," she whispered to them. "Now, Fusion Bolt on Reshiram!"

The Zekrom had now sprung to offense as it was defending itself earlier when White gave the first command. Zekrom threw a giant thunderbolt into Reshiram and ended it's reign of terror. It was a critical hit.

N fell to the ground, lost in the mix of emotions. "I... I just don't get it," he admitted.

Cheren and Alder had begun to fight off the Bisharp that the Plasma team members were sending out so rapidly. Plasma was closing in with ease.

"I knew you were a monster N. That was plain to see, but now I know that you are also a failure. All my work, my life has shriveled up to near nothing. Pathetic," the looming man spat over N.

"N, this isn't you! You aren't pathetic, or a monster! Ghetsis is just trying to-" Ghetsis swiftly turned to White and punched her, knocking her to the ground.

"Father.." N said with much hurt in his voice.

"Father? Hah! In order to be a father I would have to love you. That, of which, I don't. Unlike this girl, you disgust me. You are dead to me... But don't be discouraged. I have already thought of a repurpose to give both of you," Ghetsis smiled sickly.

A Bisharp snuck up and knocked out the two teens, and they fell face first onto the cold marble floor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There were two basic things that she knew: her head hurt and she didn't know where she was. Well, she did in a sense. It was a medical room of sorts with bleached and sterile everything.

"Hello, Mrs. White," said a very formal Anthea

"Anthea! Thank Arceus you are here, we must get rid of Ghetsis! He has gone insane and-" her phrase drifted off as she realized how unresponsive Anthia was being.

"What... Happened?"

"Ms. White, Ghetsis is here to speak to you," the normally wise Anthea left the room with little expression showing on her face.

The door closed softly and she waited a minute before picking up the clipboard at the end of her cot. "Concussion with head trauma," she read to herself as it all came back.

The door swung open with a screaming man barging in.

"I don't give a damn what the press thinks! It is your job to warp their views, and you better do it!" the man bellowed at a few Plasma grunts.  
He then slammed the door behind himself and turned around on his heels to meet White.

"Hello, I bet you have many questions currently and I will answer all of them with an explanation even you will be able to understand," the crooked older man grinned as White rolled her eyes.

"You may have won but that doesn't mean you are now in power. Winning that little battle was more of a display than anything. People won't care who wins or loses because the dragons both obey me right now. Who isn't to say I am the hero and neither of you were worthy?" The girl's jaw dropped upon hearing this.

"No... No! I caught Zekrom so he will only help me!" White was ready to break at this point.

"Our team has returned both these pokemon to their stone form. Do I actually command them? No, this would be a lot more simple if I did though. I just need to fool the people into believing I do control them," Ghetsis came close to White's face.

"This is where you come in," he whispered in her ear. "You and N shall be the... Ambassadors for Plasma. The public in large is willing to listen to you support me but will be troubled if I randomly emerge."

"I think it is obvious I am unwilling to help," she said dryly. She knew that there would be an incentive and it would most likely be negative.

"Your pokemon, where are they?" He asked. She first checked her hips, but the hospital robes had no pockets. She looked to the side table but already knew they were in Ghetsis's care.

"They are fine for now, but a step outta line and they are better off dead," he stated in a final tone.

She wasn't surprised nor really horrified. White knew this was coming and knew she was going to hate it.

"I am better off dead," she mumbled as he backed off.

"Yes, indeed you are," he admitted. "Nonetheless, I will need you in the up coming days for my plan to work. Get yourself stable again or one of your pokemon shall suffer a cruel fate."

She shuddered as he left the room. White knew it was never his intention to liberate pokemon, but it was to gain power. Numbness to the situation surrounded her every thought.

She shut her eyes and did as Ghetsis told her for once. The next time she woke up she was being carried somewhere but was too fatigued to care and slipped right back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I have a few chapters done already, so I thought I may as well release another one. No promises on how often I will update, but it won't be every single day like this. That being said, this is a pretty light chapter so I hope you enjoy It while you can!_

* * *

White had been semi-conscious as she had been pushing a heavy duvet cover off of her body multiple times. By the fifth time she pushed off the cover, only to find it right back on her, she blinked her eyes open.

The room was large, painted in purples, greens, and gold. There was a desk with papers strewn lazily about, a wardrobe with clothes carelessly thrown in. She was lying under a king-sized canopy bed.

Next to her in said bed, was a quite irritated yet familiar boy. "You should stop kicking the covers off," he said, tired of her habit at this point.

White nearly fell off the bed as she realized exactly where she was. "N, what in the hell am I doing in here?"

"I wanted you in my room, so I took you. It is much more eloquent than a cot, and I thought you would appreciate it," N explained.

"I can't just sleep in the same bed as you! And jeez.. What am I wearing?!"

"Your hospital gown," he plainly stated.

"I can't wear this to bed, you gotta have something else I can wear," she pointed towards his wardrobe.

"I don't exactly have tons of women's clothing lying around," N tottered over to his clothing and did his best.

He ended up tossing her a large button-down shirt and some sweat pants. White disliked the choice but had no better option.

"I guess I can pull the drawstring and push the bottom of the pants up," she tried to fix her new pajamas as she wasn't ready nor willing for N to see her underwear.

She walked to the other side of the room and coughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I won't look," N said and turned away from her. She swiftly put on the clothing and walked back over to the opposite-facing N.

"Okay, all good. But... You know what isn't good? Me sleeping in your bed!" She hollered at him for such a stupid idea.

He turned towards her, "Quiet down White, it is 3:00 in the morning. Besides, I fail to understand the problem in sleeping with me," he nonchalantly said as he put his hands behind his head.

White became red as a cherry," N! There is no way I am sleeping with you!" She whispered in a hushed tone and took the more inappropriate meaning for sleeping with a person.

He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into the bed, then he wrapped his arms around her to counter any struggles.

"Be still and go to sleep," he whispered into her ear. After about five minutes of struggling she gave in as his grip didn't loosen even as he was falling asleep.

"Curse him," she said with a yawn and let her head collapse into the pillow.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

White woke up to the feeling of emptiness. She was no longer in someone's grasp yet all the more uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Ms. White," piped a cheerful Concordia.

"Hey Concordia," she said casually then slowly realized how it looked to wake up in the King's bed.

"It isn't what it looks like! N took me to his bed and wouldn't let me go, so I kinda just fell asle-" White frantically explained as Concordia simply raised her palm.

"No need to explain yourself Ms. White, N is as innocent as they come. He used to do this all the time with Pokemon in the infirmary," Concordia giggled as she reminisced.

Concordia then revealed a basket that she had placed upon N's desk. "These are the necessities for your stay here, there is more to come but this should make due for the day."

"Thank you," White graciously said as she slipped out of the covers. Now, Concordia did gasp.

"You slept in his clothes? Wait... Did you CHANGE in front of him?!" Asked a shocked Concordia.

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! He didn't look at me while I changed and well, that hospital gown was even more revealing!" White grew increasingly red though she had little to be embarrassed about.

"Oh, so sorry. Geez, it is just we spent so much time keeping him pure. I'd imagine that would actually blow his mind to see a girl.. Well in that state," Concordia spat out.

The two girls burst out with giggles at the thought. "It's been so long since I've had a good laugh!" Concordia exclaimed through her laughing fit.

"I imagine there isn't much to laugh about here," White added as she calmed down.

"I am afraid not, Ghetsis truly is the damper to any joy that there may have been. He believes it distracts from our goal," Concordia told her as she walked out the door. "But... I think things are going to change," she whispered to herself and turned the handle behind her.

White walked over to her basket and examined the items. There was a collection of normal items; a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, brush, etc. at the top of the basket. Toward the bottom, there was a pile of clothes for the day.

A dress took up most of the room and it had a small note on it. "Ghetsis requested you have a dress, doesn't mean you have to wear it. -Anthea" it read.

White picked up the piece of clothing, as it was absolutely gorgeous but not what she really wanted to wear.

Folded at the very bottom of the basket was a pair of leggings and a lovely long sleeve top. She couldn't argue with this outfit even if she wanted to.

Upon grabbing the clothing, a few loose items fell out. A bra and underwear.

"Better that she had thought of everything for me than nothing at all, I guess," White said with a shrug as she headed to the shower.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

White cleaned up her appearance and put on the clothes she had received to wander the halls while N was absent. She found the kitchen in her travels and had forgotten how hungry she had been up until then.

"Gah! All of this is too fancy! Where is the normal food?" The girl grumbled as she went through the stockpile of food in the pantry.

After digging for a while, she located some bread and cheese to make a grilled cheese masterpiece.

"Now, I need a pan. Pan... Pan... It's gotta be here somewhere," she said, rifling through the various drawers.

Suddenly a pan slid over to her from across the countertop. "Thanks," she said.

She did a double take and realized what exactly had passed her the pan. "Zorua!" She exclaimed as she ran over to hug the fox Pokemon.

It made her sad to see a Pokemon period, but she was also overjoyed to have the company of such a wonderful creature again.

"Would you like some also?" She asked. Zorua simply sniffed, it was enough of a yes to her.

She pushed up her sleeves and got to work, forgetting to butter the pan. White wasn't a chef. She had never cooked a full meal without her mom's supervision. Thus, she made an absolute mess. She burned cheese onto the stove, absolutely wrecked the pan, and left a trail of crumbs almost everywhere.

"Well it may not be perfect, but it is still a good sandwich. Here," she handed half of her meal to the fox Pokemon.

Both of them munched and only stirred when a frightened maid walked in on them. "Ms. White! I am so sorry to interrupt you!"

"No problem, we are both done! Now we just have to clean up," she said and walked over to the wrecked stove.

"I wouldn't dream of if! I will clean this right up, Mam!" The maid told her, noticeably exhausted.

"No, I made the mess, I will clean it up. You look tired, I will take care of this," White was very empathetic to the workers in Plasma.

"But... Ghetsis will be enraged if he finds that I haven't done my duties," the maid told her with much sorrow.

"Then we won't let him know, now will we?" White winked and pulled the maid into the bathroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And you are sure I can keep these clothes?" Asked the maid, now dressed in White's clothing.

"Of course! I have plenty of everything. By the way, what is your name?" Asked White, who was now decked out in maid garb.

"Martha, oh, it was so nice to meet you Ms... I mean... White," she smiled wearily and shook the other girl's hand. "I can't thank you enough," she told White.

"No problem," White told her and got to work without the help of the ever lazy Zorua.

* * *

_Okay, White in a maid outfit. My bad, it is fan service. But it is really just for me. Hey, it is a good characterization. Who am I kidding? I just wanted it to happen._

_Anyways, White is real strong about this whole ordeal? Yeah, maybe. I actually hate writing myself into a corner by making her depressed. So, yeah._

_Hope you have a chipper day, make my day chipper by leaving some feedback (come on, I wrote a paragraph upon paragraph for your enjoyment, at least you could say "i leik/haet dis es good/bad")._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! I am really busy right now but this gap is about how much time I want to pass between each chapter._

_The fluff is strong in this one. You're welcome. Also, White was getting a little too Mary Sue for my taste so I toned her perfections down and made her a bit more sassy for the upcoming chapters. It will start to show._

_Be sure to review because I worked hard to let you read this. The least you could do is tell me how it was. I still appreciate you even if you don't._

* * *

He was tired of yelling at his father, it wasn't going to change a thing. White was simply going to be a part of Ghetsis's plan and there wasn't a thing N could do to fix it.

Martha wasn't the only exhausted one in the castle. N returned to his room, hoping to see an obedient White to have been waiting for his arrival. Except, she wasn't. He somewhat expected she try and roam free.

N pressed a button on his wall to connect with Concordia.

"Yes, sir N?" Asked the loudspeaker.

"Where is White?" He asked, slightly annoyed at this point.

"She was... Hmm... The last we know, she was in the kitchen. There seems to be a maid cleaning in there right now if you want us to contact her about Ms. White's whereabouts?" Concordia responded.

"No, I will go down there myself," N mused and bounded out into the hallway.

* * *

"Practically spotless!" White said, as she was a lot better at cleaning than cooking.

As she was finishing wiping down the counters, N walked into the room.

"I wish you would behave like you clean up," N smirked and scolded her.

"Don't we all? Look, the maid was tired. So... I took over for her," she finished scrubbing a spot then turned to face N.

Her hair was up in a bun and secured with the common maid headpiece. She had tied her apron with a bow and had a small smudge on her cheek from cleaning.

Suddenly, N grabbed her wrist,"You mustn't understand the repercussions had I been Ghetsis instead of myself."

"But it was you, so I am fine," she attempted to shrug him off.

"No, you don't care what happens to you. I know that. I care what happens to you, but seeing as that doesn't matter I will tell you that the maid you sent off could've been fired for this," his voice was rough from yelling at Ghetsis earlier.

White was not entertained, "I was just doing the right thing."

The truth was, she did care about her own fate but she also didn't mind stirring up hell at the expense of a slap on the back of the hand.

N dragged her by the wrist that he had already secured back to his room.

"I didn't mean for anything bad to happen," White hadn't shown her state of pent up depression thus far on her current situation but it had clearly messed with her.

"I know," he said and loosened his grip on her. "The maid will be fine, I think what you did was kind."

"You don't understand," a knot formed in White's throat.

"It wasn't a bad thing you did White," he told her.

"No," tears started to form in White's eyes. "I mean, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" She choked out and crumbled to the floor.

"W-White!" N never had to deal with girls, let alone people in this state.

Not knowing much what to do, he sat on the floor with her and pulled her into a hug. It felt right to let her sob into his shoulder; it felt natural.

"Stop! Stop feeling bad for me! I have to stay strong if I want my Pokemon back!" She said through the sobs.

"I need to change things back; I need to save Unova! You don't get how hard that is!" White continued saying, but N stayed silenced.

It was a lot harder to comfort a girl with strong convictions than an injured Pokemon. In that moment of thought, N had a quick realization that she may have been right about training Pokemon this whole time. Though, he wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

She eventually stopped crying and was reduced to sniffles. "I'm sorry you had to see this," she said and wiped the remaining tears away.

"It's all right, I will forget it happened," he stroked her hair then stood up. "Why don't we get to bed?" He offered an outstretched hand to her.

She must've woken up late in the day as the sun was already setting, revealed by a window in the room.

She took the hand and popped up to her feet. "Mhm, I just need to change," she told him and walked over to her basket.

White had decided long ago not to be morose about her situation, it wouldn't help her cause. She had released her emotions and then she moved forward. That was always how she acted with Bianca or Cheren.

The basket was now filled to the brim compared to when she woke up. There was clothing for the next day as well as pajamas.

She blushed furiously and read the note upon the top of the pajamas. "He isn't as innocent as he likes to seem. -Anthea" read the card.

* * *

"Seriously, turn off the light!" She rolled over to N whose nose was deep in a book. It had to have been one in the morning and he was still up reading.

"No, I must finish this chapter!" He told her defiantly.

"What's it about?" She asked, only semi-interested.

N remained with his mouth shut, quickly scanning over each word.

"Seriously, what's it about?" She asked in an irritated tone. If he had answered her the first time, White wouldn't have cared as much but it had to be pretty weird if he wasn't telling her.

"I know you heard me," White said. He didn't even move a muscle at her words. She was too curious to give up now.

"What is it even about? I don't see why you won't tell me. I gave up on my own bed, I am sure as hell not giving up on finding out what you're reading about!" She sat up and attempted to grab the book.

"No! You aren't to know! Anthea said I mustn't tell, I have to show you!" He whined and set down the book on his side table.

"What does that even mean?" Asked White as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think I am ready yet, it is beyond my comprehension. Mathematically deniable, it is not in my realm," he tried to explain to her.

"N, you are spouting nonsense. Just show me!" White became impatient with his elusive habits.

"Fine, I suppose this will suffice as an experiment of sorts. I, for one, find it hard to believe... but there are so many examples and theories that it is hard to deny," he slowly creeped into a sitting position facing her.

He was fidgety, awkward, and not making any sudden movements so instead of continuing with the charade White decided to do something spontaneous; hit him with a pillow.

"White!" He called out as she scrambled off the bed with the pillow in hand.

"Bring it," she motioned toward him and he picked up his own pillow.

Laughing and hitting each other, it was hard to Anthea not to smile in her sleep-daze a floor below them. She knew it would go over well, but not this well.

"Gotcha!" N pinned White to his bed and they both laughed for a solid minute.

"You're too easy to pin down, you know, your bark is a lot worse than your bite," he told her smugly.

"I am also still a girl, but a curious one at that. Now, tell me what the book is about," she was set on getting an answer.

"Well... It seems in romance novels that girls, like you, seem to react when certain gestures are performed," he explained.

"Oh, this is what you meant by showing me? Well, get on with it, show me what these 'gestures' are," she teased. He wouldn't. He would flake out and-

He bent down from where he had her pinned and kissed her neck.

A light pink tinted his face and contrasted the ruby red that was spreading across White's face.

He lifted his head but the spot tingled where he had just kissed. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and she had hoped it wasn't as noticeable to him as it was to her.

"Impossible," he stated as he got off of her. "I don't get it."

"I'm gonna go to bed," White told him.

She lied down, facing away from where N usually slept. He wasn't lying down next to her, but instead sat at his desk, mumbling. She didn't mind N distancing himself; she needed time to think.

She had underestimated him, just as she had underestimated Ghetsis. She wasn't there to fall in love with a boy. She was there by force, to help a man with false ideals. She wasn't supposed to be lustful in a situation like this.

She didn't cry, there was no point. Her heart ached all the same for her home, but she had known from the start that an escape of any sort would be fruitless. She was as close to control as she would ever be, she just had to find a way to take it. The anger and sadness carried her into a tumultuous sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ello fellow readers! This isn't the cutest chapter by any means but I think some tension and lead up makes a __much__ better romantic story than two characters practically throwing themselves on each other every second._

_If you review, I love you forever (even if it is a negative review). Y'all give me reason to write!_

* * *

"Wake up," said a stiff voice in the crack of dawn.

Her eyelids fluttered open to N sitting up and walking over to get dressed.

"I don't wanna," she moaned and flipped onto her stomach.

"You must, if my fa-Ghetsis catches you like like this then he will be upset," N was serious in his tone.

"Why would it even matter to him?" She retorted.

"He is meeting us; we are alive because he decided to keep us alive. In order for us to live we must complete certain duties," N sighed. He hated it but it was the whole truth.

"Alright, but do I even have clothes to get dressed into?" She asked, sitting up.

"You should have a dress, am I not correct?" He earnestly pointed towards the basket.

"Right... Thank Arceus for Anthea and Concordia," she said as she began getting ready for the day.

* * *

She looked pretty all dressed up. All the same, she hated it. Not only was there a meeting but it was also continued by a ball of sorts. It was to be a long day.

"You know how to ballroom dance, yes?" N asked her blankly.

"Pretty much, I'll be fine if some idiot asks me to dance," she said, pulling back a few strands of hair into a clip.

"White, I have a question," N finally turned to face her, the first time that morning.

"Ask away," she responded carelessly.

"Why haven't you attempted to run away? Or steal your Pokemon back? Or gone into a state of madness? If I were you I-" he was cutoff by her sentence.

"I am not you, and I am not stupid. Running away would cause more problems than it would fix. The problem that is: I don't even know how to get my Pokemon back. I am not going insane only because I believe there is hope of fixing everything," her tone grew dark yet stayed clear and crisp.

"And what is this hope for?" N stepped closer to her, only for her to walk towards the door.

A knock. Then, the door swung open.

"Hello, dearest N and White. We have a lot of manipulation to do today so do be prepared instead of your usually baboonish selves," Ghetsis said with a malicious smile.

"Yes sir," White said emotionlessly.

"How nice of someone to be cooperative today," Ghetsis mused and walked over to the girl. He slid a finger under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"If you fuck around, your Pokemon are dead," he told her in a hushed tone.

N stood there, frozen. He didn't like what was happening but there wasn't anything to do about the complication at hand.

"Of course," she replied.

"How unexpectedly obedient of you, keep it up and you may live until tomorrow. As for both of you, you are to be poised and camera ready. You are also to support me in that you believe I am the key to Unova's success," Ghetsis explained.

"Are your directions clear?" He asked the two teens.

"Yes sir," they both responded. One was more hesitant in their confirmation than the other.

"How sickening, two obedient children. Try to not be so obvious about being controlled, you bastards," Ghetsis walked over to White and whispered into her ear.

"Or you might as well kiss your hopes of seeing your Pokemon again goodbye," he chuckled then turned to N and issued some threat to him as well.

* * *

The meeting was dull; she didn't even dare to speak. The only mildly-interesting part was how many men had been eyeing White during the meeting. It made N sick to his stomach.

Afterwards, they ate a few party snacks before the chefs sent them out to be placed on tables. N sat across from a placid, yet hungry White.

"Those men were disgusting," he finally broke the silence.

"Tell me something I don't know," she snapped back to life as her sassy self.

"No, I mean. The way they spoke was horrifying but the way they," he finished a bite of his sandwich and gulped nervously. "The way they looked at you," he managed to squeak out.

"Those sick asses," she whispered. It made her feel more violated than she would let on.

"Please, be careful tonight," N asked of her as he stood up and walked to the ballroom.

"I can't make any promises," she shot back at him.

"Nor can I," N whispered.

* * *

Guests were arriving from all over the world. Galactic members mixed with Aqua team members. White had hoped to find a gym leader, but it seemed impossible that they would've snuck in with all the security at the event.

The music picked up one and of the men from the meeting found White. He was somewhat boring to look at and didn't provide much conversation as he was staring at her chest for the whole dance.

After a few of these men handing her off, she ended up with Colress. She had heard of him due to his status of being the genius of Unova.

"Ah, you are Ms. White I take it?" He asked her as he placed his hands unusually low on her hips.

"Yes, and you are Colress," she stated. He was well known throughout the land but that didn't deter her distaste for him. White wasn't impressed by his tight grip or proximity.

"What a pretty girl, it would be a pity if N misbehaved," he told her in a treacherous tone. He was slimy in the way that he seemed to know what he wanted, and that was her.

"Why would it matter if N misbehaved?" She asked.

"Well, it would be his misfortune. I was told, you would act as my lab rat if N made one wrong step. Oh, the experiments I would love to try on you," he took a hand off her hip to brush her soft face.

White was set off balance by this and bumped into the person behind her, who just so happened to be N.

"Do you mind, Colress?" N asked as White practically jumped away from Colress and onto N.

"Not at all, but remember to behave yourself," Colress winked at the two.

"I hate him," White said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Ghetsis is no fool," he said and held her close while dancing.

* * *

The night was nearing an end and Ghetsis still had to make his closing statements.

"Hello and thank you for coming. As you may know, I am Ghetsis and I am the new hero of Unova. I stand for both truth and ideals, and I hope to act as a leader to you all," Ghetsis had the eyes of everyone in the room on him. Including the camera.

"I plan on liberating Pokemon in this region. I have been working with your leaders to accomplish this goal for the last few days. This ball was held to celebrate the collaboration of powerful groups. We are bringing all types of people together to create a better future!" He told the thoroughly awed masses.

"To briefly speak to you is our King who so bravely helped tame one of the ancient dragons for me," Ghetsis's smile was treacherous. White didn't know what N had to say but it wasn't going to help her cause.

"Hello, I am N. I tamed the dragon Reshiram for sir Ghetsis. As his power and reach greatly exceeds mine, I hand over my title of leader to him," Ghetsis smiled at this remark, things were going his way.

"My good people, I talked to Reshiram myself about the honorable Ghetsis. He found the idea to be foolish, uniting under this man. Luckily, I insisted upon it," the crowd stirred a bit. He was twisting his words, and it was working. Ghetsis was now boiling in his seat.

"Reshiram was so opposed to this plan that he returned to stone form, worry not though. I will awaken him once again to serve under Ghetsis," a few people gasped at what N was saying.

Ghetsis took to the stage once again and commandeered the microphone, "Yes. N shall help me with the process of retraining Reshiram. It is an unruly dragon, of course."

He may have tried to save himself, but many were already sold on what N had to say.

N returned to White's side and whispered to her, "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry."

"N, kill me. Kill me before Ghetsis gets to me," White whispered to him desperately.

She was in a state of shock, N had begun to sway the crowds and started a revolution. The problem was N's incentive to behave was White. She couldn't help but damn him.

The speeches stopped and Ghetsis dragged the two teens into the kitchen.

"Dammit N! You are useless! I wish they hadn't seen you here so I could kill you without any suspicion. Instead, I now must deal with you," Ghetsis slapped N so hard that N lost his balance.

"I told you what would happen, did I not? You think an 'honorable' man like me would forget my threat?" Ghetsis motioned towards Colress who was standing towards the door of the kitchen.

"Ms. White, I believe you belong to me now," Colress said as he approached her.

"No! No! I will do anything! Please... Please! Don't take White, it isn't her fault!" N screamed out.

"Anything? There is a lot I need, N. You say anything... But is it the truth?" Ghetsis was conniving, he knew just how to get what he needed.

"I do," N told him dryly.

"It's a deal," Ghetsis didn't offer a hand to shake as he didn't need to. It was as good as done.

Colress, who had restrained White by the shoulders before, now let her go dejectedly. White ran over to N and shielded him from his livid father.

"You two may leave now, but there is work to be done. Be ready," Ghetsis went back out the door to the party, possibly trying to save face.

N took White's hand in his and walked back to their room. She was exhausted, enraged, and confused. He seemed as though his mind had left his body.

* * *

_Wow. So emotion. Wow._

_Confused right now? So is everyone, but don't you worry your sweet little mind it will all be explained. _

_Have an emotional day! _


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is pretty essential to character development, I know it isn't the most fun one to read but it gives away a lot of important info. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"For fucks sake N! I could've been given over to Colress! Don't you get it?"

"I had to take a stance," he didn't even seem to care at this point.

"You're impossible! You freak out after you kiss me, get jealous after men look at me, then basically hand me over to Colress? Make up your mind!"

"I can't," N told her. "I have never been able to figure out what I want with you. You screw up my formulas, you aren't a defined variable. I can't stand it!" He stood up and looked down at her from where she was standing.

"Oh, you can't stand me? That's hilarious because I know exactly how I feel about you. I hate you," and with that, White stormed out of the room.

She didn't know where to go but everything in her life had been moving at such a fast pace that all White wanted was a moment to breathe. She wanted comfort and normality; two things that had been missing in the recent days.

She didn't let her wishes stop her as she continued down the hall. White figured anywhere had to be better than with the damned boy.

After walking down a few stairs, she made her way into a dark room off of a side hallway. The room was warm and unoccupied by any other human. She sat down on the tile floor in the darkness and hugged her knees to her chest.

"How could I blame him for not knowing what he wants if I don't either?" She scoffed at herself. "I am a hypocrite at heart I guess."

She couldn't allow herself to grow in her own anger towards N. She was just the same; trying to get rid of Plasma. N had simply put the destruction of Plasma over her, and she would've done the same thing in that situation. Both of the teenagers had changed, whether they liked it or not. White retained her quality of care for others but had almost disbanded care for herself or N. There were things she knew she needed to address N about; her own feelings being one of them.

After wallowing in her own dreary situation for a minute she stood up to look for a light switch. Her hands fumbled against the wall until she found a button to press.

A beam of light turned on as a result of White pushing said button. It was a contained light that lit up a tube with a peculiar Pokemon in it.

White walked over to the display. The Pokemon looked very much asleep in its current state.

"I know this Pokemon, it's a legendary," White put her fingers to the glass.

"Victini?" She wondered to herself. It wasn't a super well known legendary but still an important one.

She looked to see if there was an opening in the glass chamber. Nothing as far as she could see.

"I don't want to leave you here, but I wouldn't be much help even if I broke you out," she said hopelessly.

"Looks like you and me have a lot in common; trapped without much to do about it," she slid her hands over the smooth glass once more.

"I will fix this, I promise," White whispered.

She wasn't about to be caught in that room with Victini. White was smarter than that.

She regretfully turned off the light and left the room. The room had assuaged her stormy feelings for some reason. It may have been the fact that she wasn't alone, or that she had finally found something of importance.

"Ms. White!" Anthea bounded down the hall towards her. "What did you do to displease sir N?!"

"I called him out on his ignorance."

"Are you mad? You mustn't understand how detrimental your words were to him," Anthea spouted.

"He can grow up," White tossed up a hand as to end the conversation. She didn't want to talk to Anthea about this. Describing her feelings towards N was going to take all too long.

"No you don't!" Anthea grabbed her arm and proceeded to tug on her ear. "If you want to fix this, you need to fix him!"

"How am I supposed to correct a person who has been deprived of human contact for all these years?" She threw out the rhetorical question.

"White, I don't think you understand. You must work together to mend Unova," it was clear to Anthea that White wasn't sold.

"Look, I will allow one of your Pokemon to be returned to you if you recognize and embrace this fact," Anthea offered to the stubborn girl.

"If you know where they are why don't you just give all of them back and then I can leave? I'll set things right with the help of my real friends and family. I don't need to be here."

"White, I know you are confused right now but I assure you I am here to help. I am putting myself in a spot of extreme danger in just giving you one Pokemon back, if I gave you all of them back it would be impossible to cover it up," Anthea walked up to a nearby room and unlocked it.

"Samarott," White declared. Anthea happily obliged.

White followed Anthea into the room, as it reminded her of Victini's residence. Each Pokeball was inside a glass tube with a label.

"Ditto, I hope you don't mind being a replacement for a while," Anthea said as she released her purple Pokemon.

Anthea then hit a button to release the Pokeball from its enclosure. "Ditto take the form of a Samarott," Anthea told it.

In a second the Ditto had gone from small to a huge Samarott and then was sucked back into its Pokeball. "The machine reads the Pokemon's information but not number, this ditto has the ability to replicate that information" Anthea explained.

She switched the two Pokeballs then handed White the real Samarott. "Carry on now, I have work to do to ensure this isn't discovered by Ghetsis," Anthea shooed White out of the room.

"What do you mean carry on? Where do I go from here?" White held the door open to inquire her purpose in all of the mess.

"I am sorry, I was looking for you to give you this but then I found out about the difficult situation you instigated and couldn't help but correct it," she handed White an envelope.

"This provides instruction on future proceedings in order to put a stop to Plasma," and with that the door closed behind Anthea.

The letter was addressed to her in handwriting she was all too familiar with. It was crisp and clean; clearly Cheren's.

She tore open the letter and began reading.

_'Dear White,_

_I hope you are doing well while under Plasma's control. Plasma may be having meetings between the regions, but I assure you that we are on a level playing field. We have assembled this region's top trainers (be that gym leaders, elite four, or Alder) and are working with Cynthia to gain ground in the other regions. An immense victory that would be in your control is to get as many Plasma members to flip sides and join our cause. I know you aren't the most accepting or sociable girl there is but I have confidence in you. It would also be wise to gain as much insider information as possible before we bust you out. We miss you and let it be known that the only reason we are taking so long is that we believe you can serve a purpose by staying in their headquarters for a while longer. We will get you out of there. _

_-Regards'_

White held the letter close to her body. She would do it, at any cost. She was going to have to work harder than ever to regain her title of being a hero but she was ready to give it all up just to win.

* * *

"This is wrong," N told his father who was escorting him to the legendary's room.

"Of course it is, you knew it would be from the beginning. Maybe if you didn't have such a hard-on for that whore then this wouldn't have happened," Ghetsis wasn't angered in the least. He knew N wasn't going to go back on his deal.

N remained untouched by his father's remarks on White. He was accustomed to it.

As the two approached Victini's room, White slinked around a corner to evade the people she may have encountered. Her new task was to recruit so she decided to listen in to the conversation. Maybe she would pick up on the current attitude towards the organization?

"The task at hand is to harness this Pokemon's limitless energy. Screwing this up isn't an option," it was Ghetsis. Not who she expected but even more important.

"I understand, yet disagree. It doesn't work the way you wish for it to wor-" N said then was cut off by what sounded like Ghetsis shoving him into the room.

"Victini..." White whispered. No matter what, either White or the Pokemon was going to be severely hurt. It didn't seem right that Victini had to be involved with the mess, yet White couldn't ignore the opportunity that arose.

White ran down the hall to find some sort of Plasma member. With a heavy heart, she knew exactly what to do. "Hey," she finally ran into some guy patrolling the halls. "Do you know where the security camera screening room is?"

"And who are you?" He asked quite accusingly.

"One of Unova's Heroes. Now, if you don't mind, could you escort me to the screening room?" She knew there was going to be a time limit set on her deed.

After staring at her for a minute to jog his memory he recognized her from the ball. "Fine, follow me," he said as if he had better things to do.

"One more thing, could you tell all of the people you know to come as well?" She asked the Plasma man as they walked.

"Now why in the hell should I do that?" He laughed at her ridiculous request.

"Please, it is important that you see something as well as all of your colleagues," she was willing to beg at that point. This effort couldn't be in vain.

"You are nuts," he told her but also picked up his Xtransciever to call his co-workers. He figured that even if she was just being crazy that they had nothing better to do in the castle.

"Yeah, come to the screening room," he told his acquaintances after dialing his work group. He knew them well, and he knew they would love the show she was about to put on.

They had been walking for a minute before the grunt stopped in front of a locked door. High pitched noises were coming from the room, but the man just figured it to be the system working itself up. That is, until he unlocked the door and swung it open only to be hit by the sound.

A few of the Plasma team members that the man had invited ran into the room, their curiosity piqued. "We came as fast as we could after we heard the squealing noise," said one of the female grunts.

While the team had been meeting up, White had located the monitor she was looking for. It was horrifying.

"This one! Number 142, put it on the big screen!" White yelled over the wailing that filled the room. A techie ran over to the main system and broadcast the terrifying video on the biggest monitor.

The wailing and anguished cries were coming from a fond legendary. It was Victini being held by some sort of metal contraption. There were receptors stuck to its body and clearly sucking the energy right out of the Pokemon before it could generate more. N was in a lower corner being restrained by Sages.

"Why is this happening?!"

"I don't.. Why?"

"Does it matter why right now?! Who the hell is behind this?!" The grunts had many questions all of which White was ready to answer.

"This is your master's doing! Everything you stand for is a joke to Ghetsis, all he wants is power," White told them.

There must've been over twelve people in the room, looking at undeniable proof of Ghetsis's tyranny. Though not that many people in comparison to all the workers in the castle, this would spread.

Suddenly the noise stopped as Victini slumped in its restraints. A voice could be heard, "Too close to zero energy, sir. We can't kill it." Ghetsis entered the frame and talked to the men controlling Victini. N was still struggling to reach the Pokemon. Victini was swiftly released and carried away after Ghetsis gave the order.

"I am sorry," N said defeatedly. "I am sorry!" He yelled once more as Victini was being escorted away.

A grunt turned off the monitor. It was silent.

"False pretenses," said the man who had taken White to the room. "I should've seen this comin'."

"Ghetsis doesn't care for Pokemon as all of you do. He wants to monopolize the power with your aid. If this isn't evidence that I won the fight, then I don't know what is," White told them.

"I had heard rumors that you won, but now I see. What can we do to help?" A gruff looking grunt stood up to face White.

"Spread this, like wildfire. Do all you can to let people know what is happening. When the time comes, be ready to fight," she said to the eager listeners.

A few of them thanked White on their way out. It was clear they were all shaken up by the incident, but it would only get crazier.


	6. Chapter 6

_Short chapter but it has so much heavy, feel good content that it deserved to stand alone, nom sayin'? Also I didn't proof this one as much as I should've. Sorry in advance._

_Review please, I love hearing from you all! I know it isn't as fun as reading but it makes my day! Thank you to all those who have reviewed thus far/continue to review!_

* * *

After walking around for a bit, White found a familiar room. One she had seen long before her final battle. It brought nostalgia sweeping over her, as this place was one of the places that aided her in  
understanding N. She figured this was where she would find him because she wanted to go to that room herself.

"You're a monster," said a voice, curled up in the corner near a stack of pillows.

"You sound like Ghetsis," she said, as she tried to climb over the toys that were strewn across the floor.

"You could've saved Victini, you really could've. Some guards told me you were watching the whole thing. How could you just sit there? I thought you were different, I thought you understood! I thought maybe someone finally understood Pokemon as well as I did? But clearly I was wrong," he had red eyes and a tremor in his voice. White knew this one stung deep.

"I am a hero, not a saint. I had to make a decision, and Arceus did that hurt. Then, I realized that what I did was going to save everyone more than just saving Victini. I am still upset with what I had to do and I won't forgive myself anytime soon. For now though, let's both put the past in the past," White's throat nearly gave out due to the knot forming in it but it wasn't her turn to cry.

"You aren't worth it. You were never worth that Pokemon's suffering!" He didn't seem downcast at this point, purely mad at her.

"I know," White said as she turned away to leave N in peace. It wounded her more than he would know.

"White..." he said as she was walking away. He couldn't just leave her with a comment like that.

"I..." She stopped in her tracks. "I..." He didn't know how to say it so instead, "I hate you too."

She slammed the door.

* * *

He felt sick, like the world had just punched him. He never liked to lie and didn't make a habit of it but this lie made him physically ill.

'Why did you say that?' Asked his Zoroark that had heard the conversation from across the room.

"Because I do," N was still in denial.

'You have never been great with dishonesty. Besides, you don't hate her but you do hate the unknown. What is so unpredictable about this girl?'

"It isn't her, it is my own unpredictability around her. The books Anthea provided explained these emotions perfectly yet when applied, they are much less clear. She told me a while ago that it was time to mature a bit and to mature I would need to study what I hadn't experienced in my childhood. I was exposed head-on when traveling to promote Pokemon liberation yet this girl caught my attention out of all the interesting people in Unova."

'This is because of her understanding of Pokemon, was it not?' Zoroark was trying his best to understand.

"No, well yes. But, that was merely how I first began to know her. I was intrigued by her knowledge on Pokemon but also something else. I didn't... How do you say?" N scratched his head, he was lost in thought.

"I didn't 'feel' for other humans. What I felt for her was a lot like how I felt for Pokemon but differed in that I wanted her. I wanted to be with her, hear what she had to say, and what she was going to do. I became so close to her."

'How so?' Zoroark was going to let N sort out his feelings with as little assistance as possible.

"At first it was by chance, bumping into her and such. I savored it, then eventually craved it too much to just let it happen. I found her and talked, even laughed with her. One day I knew I would have to tell her I was King, and I did..." He seemed troubled as Zoroark beckoned the story out of him.

"That was, after she kissed me. She was infuriated of course. Nonetheless, it stuck with me. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Sadly, after that I had to focus on defeating her. The problem was, I was loosing faith in my own cause. I... suppose that faith is gone by now."

'My lord...' Zoroark was astonished by his confession.

"I had hoped to pick things up where we left off after I lost. I didn't mind the idea of her being my queen. In fact, I had wished upon it and it was granted for a day but then Ghetsis began to exact his plan and..." N was done.

'My lord, why did you say you hated her?'

"Because, I don't," he smiled and slumped into the stack of pillows.

"You could even say I love her," he whispered and buried his face in a soft pillow.


End file.
